Freedom Lost : Franky's Return
by ecostudent
Summary: Season 5 from my perspective, predictions, Franky's mind, Fridget, smut, bliss
1. Chapter 1

My vision was blurry as I dragged my feat down the familiar cement hallways. It was cold, and dark and so was I . I tried hard to focus on Gidge in my mind... _what she looked like in the morning before tip-toeing into my shower, how her feet curled when I kissed her, her laugh when we danced glass of wine-in-hand in our warm little bungalow cooking up domestic bliss ... how she'd look now , realizing I'd fucked it all up... Still beautiful I'm sure..._ I shook my head hard and chewed my lip trying not to make eye contact with the influx of other new inmates passing by me . I felt anger and hurt prickle down the surface of my skin like goose bumps as I inhaled the smell of musty cells and failure all around me.

The guards on either side of me halted and gestured me forward to sit for intake but I wouldn't budge. I saw Bridget pass by the window on the other side, her eyes searching me for answers and welled up with hurt and I was furious. I remembered her, the first time she looked that way tapping her dainty fingers on the glass of my cell in the slot; how I smiled and watched her believe in my fighting spirit... but not this time, this time it hurt me badly to watch her through the glass. I groaned audibly and struggled the guards off of me.

"Doyle! Doyle! Knock it off come have a seat yeah?" A familiar voice should have calmed me perhaps, but hearing Will address me like that did nothing but stir me up more and I lost it on him too, knowing he'd be looking at me like a failure among the see of other faces that I already knew were thinking just that.

"Ahhhhmphmmm ! Fuck off me!" I screamed and kicked myself lose knocking the guards off balance enough to release me. I hit the ground hard , hands still cuffed behind me , panting and sweaty. With Will Jackson motioning the guards to leave us I finally took a moment to breath in enough to fill my laboured lungs.

"Franky what are you doin' ? You're already making this worse for yourself ... Keep calm and it'll look better for your hearing."

I wrinkled my face hard and rolled my lower lip over my bottom teeth repeatedly before mumbling. _"like I'll evah fucking get out alive again..."_


	2. Chapter 2

I felt dizzy watching her through the glass. Her eyes were full of fury and her body growing twitchier by the minute with internal and outward struggle. I held the intake paper work that would once again confine her , hold her just out of my grasp for a charge she claimed to be innocent of; but as I watched my Baby cuffed and screaming at Will Jackson I remembered for the first time in awhile just how violent she could be if provoked and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wonder if she really was innocent... I shook my head hard to remove the thought from my mind and Will gave us a silent moment, stepped out so I could step in hoping to comfort her and let her know this would all be temporary, but she was nothing short of feral.

"mphmm !" she was tossing anything close to her by kicking her feet and her bottom lip was busted and bloody from darting her tongue over it so rapid and repeatedly . I knelt down in front of her trying to connect. I made sure the door was shut hard before I spoke and tried to appear as the therapist I was supposed to be to anyone outside even though I knew we were both aching for the pressure of touch. I tilted her chin up gently forcing her to meet my eyes, a feat that she struggled with on the best of days.

"Baby, it's going to be okay I'm here, I'll get you out." She made eye contact for a moment before thrusting my hand off her face and staring at the floor . I could see tears rolling off her cheeks as she twisted her face up with frustration and spat out "Nup, Gidge I'm fucked a'kay?! and you need to stay the fuck outta it or you'll lose yer job. This is my mess! "

I searched her face and felt tears well up in my own eyes before I quietly stood up, my hand still on her shoulder. "Just trust a little Baby, for once, for me please ." She let her shoulders fall and I felt her body soften as she lay her head lightly against my hand. I let my fingers trace her lips lightly as I let go and softly moved toward the door,

"I-I'm so sorry Gidge, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed after me and I knew she'd finally let down her walls a little and I could see the brave little fighter I fell in love with once again...


End file.
